Aires de Amor
by caitlindistefano
Summary: El amor ha llegado a la vida de los personajes de KHR. Serie de OneShots PersonajeXLectora
1. Propiedad

**Título:** "Propiedad"

**Pareja:** HibariXLectora

**Rated:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Nota:** KHR y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

-Si te sacas esto, Kamikorosu- advirtió el pelinegro a su novia

-Ya entendí, Kyoya- respondió ella, era la onceava vez que su novio le decía lo mismo

-Bien- dijo satisfecho-puedes volver a clases-

Ella salió de la oficina del comité disciplinario totalmente sonrojada, le daba vergüenza lo que Hibari había hecho. Al verla abrazar a uno de sus amigos armó un escándalo y se la llevó al comité de disciplina, donde el pelinegro tomo un papel con pegamento en el que escribió "Propiedad de Hibari Kyoya" y se lo pegó en la frente.

-Vaya, ese Hibari sí que es celoso- dijo Gokudera viendo como su amiga llegaba al salón 'Marcada' por Hibari

-Hibari-san tendrá sus razones~desu- dijo Haru

-Pero ¿No crees que es demasiado?- preguntó Tsuna

-Maa maa-dijo Yamamoto-Hibari sabe lo que hace-

De pronto sonó la campana y entro el profesor de inglés, la clase paso tranquilamente hasta que el rubio reparo en que su amiga tenía algo pegado en la frente, una vez la clase hubo terminado todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas para irse a casa, pero el rubio impidió que su alumna favorita se fuera.

-¿Propiedad de Hibari Kyoya?- preguntó quitando el papel de su frente

-Kyoya es un poco... Etto... Celoso- dijo ella viendo como Dino caminaba con el papel hacia su escritorio y escribía algo en el

-¿Un poco? Te puso esto- señaló el papel-Solo por abrazar a Enma, ¿Qué va a hacer si te ve darle un beso en la mejilla a alguien? ¿Marcarte con su orina?-

-Probablemente- respondió ella, Dino la miro sin creerlo-Es broma- dijo ella y ambos soltaron una risita, la chica tomó sus cosas dispuesta a retirarse a casa, pero recordó que tenía que pasar por Kyoya y si la veía sin el papel, mucha gente saldría lastimada.

-Devuélveme el papel- pidió a Dino, este se acercó a ella y pegó con cariño el papel a su frente

-Nunca olvides que no eres un objeto, no le perteneces a nadie- dijo el rubio

-Ya lo sé- dijo ella besando la mejilla del más alto-hasta mañana-

-Nos vemos- se despidió el mayor

* * *

-¿Kyoya?- preguntó ella entrando al salón de recepción donde encontró al pelinegro mirando la ventana, el volteó y su cara cambió de su clásica frialdad a furia pura

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntó apuntando el papel

-Kyo-kun fuiste tú- dijo ella confundida

-No intentes tomarme el pelo- dijo acercándose completamente irritado, tomó el papel de su frente, lo arrugó y lo arrojó al suelo para salir furioso del salón de recepción

Ella se quedó mirando por donde Kyoya se había ido y recordó que Dino había escrito algo en el papel y lo tomo para ver que decía, pudo ver "Propiedad de Dino" entonces comenzó a reír, sabía que el rubio no estaba interesado en ella, pero si le encantaba fastidiar a su novio causando los celos en él. Riendo reparó en lo que Kyoya había ido a hacer cuando se había ido echando humo por las orejas.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Dino!- gritó y salió corriendo- ¡Kyoya no lo mates!-

* * *

Hora libre, tenían su hora de inglés libre porque Dino-Sensei se había reportado enfermo cuando en realidad estaba en el hospital con unas cuantas lesiones, suspiró cansada, decidió hacer algo productivo por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió al salón de recepción.

-Buen día, Kyoya-kun- saludó ella, el pelinegro quien estaba sentado tras su escritorio volteó la cabeza en símbolo de desprecio

-Cállate, sigo enojado contigo- dijo, ella suspiró y caminó quedando frente a él, el chico observó como su novia tenía un pequeño papelito pegado al sweater del uniforme

"(Nombre) de Kyoya"

Sonrió ante eso y vio como ella sostenía otro papelito con pegamento la cual quitó de sus manos y se la pegó a sí mismo en el pecho, ella le sonrió dulcemente al verlo.

"Kyoya de (Nombre)"

La tomó de la cintura haciendo que se sentara sobre él y le dio un casto beso en los labios sellando aquel juramento.

* * *

OMAKE

-¿Dino-san?- preguntó un castaño entrando en la habitación del hospital asignada a su amigo rubio, se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo en la cama frente a la del capo Cavallone lleno de vendas por todo el cuerpo-¿Enma-kun? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Kyoya/Hibari-san- respondieron al mismo tiempo, Tsunayoshi suspiró ante la respuesta

-Esta será tu habitación- escuchó a un doctor entrando en la habitación con un chico castaño claro de ojos azules lleno de vendas al igual que Enma

-¿Basil-kun?- preguntó Tsunayoshi al ver a su amigo lastimado, lo ayudó a recostarse en una de las camas disponibles de la habitación

-Hibari-dono me golpeó- dijo al ver la duda en el rostro del castaño

-Bienvenido al club ¿Y a ti por qué?- preguntó Enma

-Dijo algo sobre que no me acercara a su novia, pero yo solo le estaba preguntando una dirección- explicó el ojiazul con cansancio

-No hay dudas de que Kyoya es un caso perdido- comentó Dino, todos asintieron de acuerdo-No sé cómo ella lo soporta-

Todos volvieron a asentir, no había duda de que ella debía amar mucho a Hibari.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **¿De que otros personajes les gustarían One Shots? Tengo varios más preparados :3_


	2. Seductor

**Título:** "Seductor"

**Pareja:** AdultRebornXLectora

**Rated:** T

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Nota:** KHR y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_-La familia Camilleri enviará a alguien esta noche al baile de máscaras a eliminar al décimo Vongola- explicó Hibari, la fundación había estado investigando y esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron_

_-Pues hay que proteger al décimo- dijo Gokudera decidido_

_-Como es de máscaras, Tsuna hablará al principio y luego será sacado de aquí por una escolta de diez hombres- explicó Reborn_

_-Mientras que durante la fiesta, Reborn se encargara de eliminar a quien haya sido enviado a matar a Tsuna como advertencia para los Camilleri- habló Yamamoto_

* * *

-¿Quiere bailar, señorita?- una mano se alzaba ante ella invitándola a bailar, le hizo un gesto a su amiga para indicarle que iría con él

-Me encantaría- dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo con aquel hombre

Reborn estaba empezando a impacientarse, estaba buscando hace una hora y aun no encontraba a quien fue enviado para eliminar a Tsunayoshi, por lo que al ver a alguien familiar decidió invitarla a bailar y confirmar sus sospechas.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar al son de la música espléndidamente tocada por aquella orquesta, era un ambiente bastante romántico aunque bastante sensual también. Ahora que la tenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo podría preguntar sin riesgo de que se le escapara.

-¿Su nombre, dama?- preguntó cortésmente, vio un destello de desconfianza en los ojos de la chica tras la máscara

-Si el caballero me invitó a bailar no debería el presentarse antes- eso confirmó sus sospechas, solo ella podría utilizar esas palabras que él mismo le enseñó

-Pues siendo así, mi nombre es Reborn- habló el, vio otro cambio en los ojos de ella que ahora eran de sorpresa

-¿Reborn? ¿El mejor Hitman del mundo?- estaba intentando desviar su atención, el pelinegro sonrió ante esto, significaba solo una cosa

-Así es, me alegra que me recuerde señorita (Nombre) o debo decir, enviada para asesinar al Vongola Decimo- habló el tocando el muslo de ella por debajo del vestido, entonces de allí sacó una daga lanzándola hacia una mesa-buen escondite, preciosa ¿Quién te lo enseñó?- ella sonrió con ironía

-Nunca le ha sobrado la modestia, Reborn- dijo ella y metió sus manos a la chaqueta del Hitman dirigiéndola a su espalda de dónde sacó una pistola y la arrojó lejos-Creo que de un gran maestro sale una gran estudiante-

-Me encanta cuando las chicas se ponen así- habló el pelinegro

-Te conformas con que una chica te hable- rebatió ella, él le mostró una sonrisa arrogante

-La verdad las prefiero cuando no lo hacen- le explicó, ella soltó una risita y quitó la fedora de la cabeza de su maestro para ponérsela a sí misma

-Había olvidado esa faceta tuya- dijo ella

-Pues creo que podemos recordar muchas cosas- dijo el de patillas rizadas levantándole el mentón para que lo mirara-en mi cama- habló descaradamente, él se regocijó al ver la incomodidad en la cara de su ex – alumna

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya- habló separándose del Hitman evidentemente avergonzada

-¿No tienes que matar al capo Vongola?- preguntó él, ella se detuvo, se volteó y le dio una sonrisa

-Si tú estás a su cuidado no- dijo ella- aprecio mi vida, gracias- habló con ironía

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo entonces? Ya que renunciaras a tu trabajo con los Camilleri- propuso él abrazándola por la espalda-Yo te amo- ella pareció meditar, para hacer más convincente su argumento Reborn le beso el cuello

-Está bien- dijo ella separándose de él, el pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia y este gesto no pasó inadvertido ante ella provocando que le propinara un puñetazo en la cara para borrarle la sonrisa, mas esta nunca desapareció

No había dudas de que le odiaba, odiaba que fuera tan jodidamente seductor.

* * *

_**Nota Final:** ¿De que otros personajes les gustaría que hiciera One Shots? :3 _

**_Respuestas de las Reviews:_**

_Rin Tao: Es que cuando pienso en Kyoya como novio me lo imagino muuy celosito x3, aquí está el de Reborn :3 más tarde haré uno de Squalo :D_

_sheblunar: Fran & Xanxus en proceso ;) Coming Soon_

_Eritea: Gracias por los cumplidos :3 _

_NARUKO96: el de Tsunayoshi será el siguiente :3 _


	3. Como conquistar a la Hibari

**Título:** "Como conquistar a la Hibari"

**Pareja:** TsunaXLectora

**Rated:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor

* * *

Un chico castaño se encontraba tras un muro mirando a dos chicas reír y charlar animadamente, pero se fijaba más en una, aquella que daba saltitos y grititos haciendo a su amiga soltar carcajadas sobre las payasadas que hacía.

-¿Por qué estas mirando a mi novia, herbívoro?- escuchó una voz tras él

-¡Hibari-san!- exclamó al verlo –No yo no estaba mirando a su novia… solo…- no pudo continuar por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto por el prefecto por lo que decidió decir la verdad

* * *

-Con que te gusta (Nombre)- habló Hibari, Tsuna suspiró, el prefecto se había mostrado muy dispuesto a escucharlo hablar de la amiga de su novia, quizás eso de tener novia lo estaba cambiando-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme usted, Hibari-san?- preguntó Tsuna sorprendido

-Esa chica siempre está alrededor de mi novia gritando o saltando, es molesta-explicó el pelinegro, Tsuna no entendía como alguien podía encontrar molesta a (Nombre)-Si tiene novio eso la alejaría un poco de nosotros- ya entendía, Hibari lo hacía por su conveniencia

-Gracias por querer ayudarme- dijo Tsuna –Pero entonces ¿Qué hago?- preguntó algo impaciente

* * *

-¿Crees que esto funcione?- preguntó inseguro mirando a la chica sentada junto a un árbol con los audífonos puestos escuchando música

-Por supuesto- dijo Hibari-Ellas aman las flores- dijo mirando el ramo que le había pedido a Kusakabe, era hermoso lleno de crisantemos rojos que simbolizaban un "Te quiero"

-Bien- dijo Tsuna y se armó de valor para caminar hacia ella

Cuando iba llegando su paso decidido cambio a uno lento y nervioso, justo cuando ella iba a mirarlo los nervios lo dominaron y cayó al suelo, Hibari tuvo la necesidad de hacer un "Palmface" ya que Tsunayoshi había caído justo encima de las flores destruyéndolas totalmente. El castaño miró a la chica que lo miraba con curiosidad y salió corriendo.

* * *

-Bien- dijo mirando al castaño- Más vale que ahora no te caigas, herbívoro- advirtió Hibari, Tsuna asintió y miro la caja en sus manos

-Ya lo sé- dijo el menor, escondió la caja tras su espalda y camino hacia donde estaba ella concentrada en su móvil -Hola (Nombre)- saludó un nervioso Tsuna

-Hola, Tsuna- saludó gentilmente ella, él la observo un momento, era tan hermosa

-Etto… yo… quería darte algo- se armó de valor para decirlo, vio como la mirada de ella se iluminaba

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, iba a sacar la caja de su espalda cuando apareció la mejor amiga de (Nombre), Caitlin

-¡(Nombre)-chan!- exclamó ella- a Kyoko se le pego una goma de mascar al cabello, tenemos que ir a ayudarla- dijo tironeando de ella

-Pero… pero… pero… ¡Pero!- iba exclamando (Nombre) mirando a Tsuna, el castaño volvió con Hibari quien estaba muy serio

-Luego tendré que hablar con Caitlin por interrumpir- Tsuna en ese momento se tensó y pensó ¿Hibari mordería hasta la muerte a su novia?

-¿La golpearás?- se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué? ¿A Caitlin? No, tengo mis propios métodos para castigarla- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, el capo decidió dejar de preguntar, no quería más detalles

* * *

Tsuna suspiró cansado apoyado en un árbol, había estado todo el día con Hibari tratando de invitar a salir a (Nombre) y nunca lo había logrado, habían probado al menos trece métodos y nada, volvió a suspirar, jamás esperó que invitar a salir a una chica fuera tan complicado.

-¿Tsunayoshi?- escuchó una voz tras él, volteó y se encontró con ella frente a él, de pronto se sintió muy nervioso

-Etto… hola- la saludo, observándola se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas

-Yo… quería saber…si me acompañarías a tomar un helado- pidió ella desviando la mirada, en ese momento el aliento abandonó a Tsuna ¿Ella le estaba pidiendo salir?

-¡Por supuesto!- casi gritó de la emoción

-¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?- quiso asegurarse ella

-Juudaime- llegó junto a ellos Gokudera-estamos listos para irnos- (Nombre) pareció deprimirse

-Cancela por hoy- pidió Tsuna-tengo planes- dijo mirando a la chica cuya mirada se había iluminado, esto fue captado por el peliplata y de pronto entendió todo

-oh entiendo, el juudaime está enamorado- susurró y se fue, pero no fue inadvertido por ella

-¿Estás enamorado?- preguntó ella, Tsuna se tensó

-Depende- respondió con suavidad-Si yo también te gusto si, si no te gusto entonces no, es mentira- ella rio ante la respuesta del castaño

-Pues a mí también me gustas- dijo ella besando los labios del chico-¿nos vamos?- preguntó a Tsuna quien había quedado aturdido

-Me besaste- susurró Tsuna, ella soltó una risita

-Si…- dijo ella sonriente

-Me besaste- volvió a repetir el castaño y de pronto se desplomó en el suelo

-¿Tsuna? ¡Tsuna!-

* * *

OMAKE

-Pues tu plan no funciono- dijo ella

-Claro que sí, ahora están juntos- dijo el pelinegro

-Pero no gracias a ti, ella tuvo que tomar la iniciativa- explicó la chica-admítelo, conquistar a la Hibari no sirve-

-Pero tú eres mi novia- replicó Hibari

-Mas fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa- dijo ella abrazándolo

-Sabes que eres molesta- dijo separándose de ella, odiaba no tener la razón

-¿Pero de una manera súper adorable?- preguntó ella con ternura, el pelinegro soltó un bufido

-Si- admitió y la abrazó

* * *

_**Nota Final: **__¿De que otros personajes les gustaría que hiciera One Shots? :3 Ahora que lo pienso "Como conquistar a la Hibari" suena como un plato de comida xP_

**_Respuestas de las Reviews:_**

_sheblunar: Aquí esta el de Tsuna x3_

_Rin Tao: Es cierto x3 el de Squalo ya se acerca ;)_

_anachand7: No te preocupes :3 puedes pedir todo lo que quieras ;) One Shots de Mukuro, Byakuran y Bel en progreso :D_

_Eritea: Pide todo lo que quieras :D me encanta escribir y así me animo más todavía, en mi lista ya están Dino, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bel, Fran y Xanxus si quieres pedir más hazlo con toda libertad :3 _


	4. Nuestro Amor Parte I

**Título:** "Nuestro amor Parte I"

**Pareja:** BasilXLectora

**Rated:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Nota: **KHR y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **La canción utilizada para este Shot no me pertenece

* * *

"**Debo aceptar que tú no estás"**

Hace seis meses se había retirado de CEDEF, hace seis meses se fue sin decir nada y desapareció de mi vida para siempre. El maestro y yo la buscamos durante cuatro meses, pero no la encontramos, cuando tuvimos que desistir, ya que estábamos dejando de lado nuestras responsabilidades.

"**No voy a llorar, hoy quiero olvidarte"**

Desapareció tras fallar en una misión, aunque entiendo el porqué de su dolor, no pudo salvar a su hermana. Si ella ya no quería ser parte de esto yo no la obligaría, pero no sufriría por ella, ya que interferiría en llevar a cabo de manera exitosa mis misiones, aunque en las noches sufría en silencio.

"**Escribiré está canción"**

No era la primera vez que le escribía una canción a ella y posiblemente no sería la última, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, estaba en un pequeño parque de Namimori ya que estaba visitando a Sawada-dono después de un largo tiempo sin verle.

"**Que es mi despedida, mi último adiós"**

Después de hablarlo reiteradas veces con el maestro y Sawada-dono he decidido que cueste lo que cueste me olvidare de la tristeza y la tendré solo como un bonito recuerdo de la mejor época de mi vida. La dejaría ir.

"**Yo no sé qué es ser feliz si dentro de mi hay un dolor tan profundo"**

Trataría de recuperar mis ánimos, todos mis amigos y cercanos me decían que parecía deprimido, que desprendía un aura de melancolía y que mis ojos habían perdido vida, pero era tan difícil sentirse feliz sin ella aquí conmigo.

"**Te extrañaré, te cantaré, en toda mi vida no te olvidaré"**

Jamás la podría olvidar, fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, pero debía superarlo, eso fue lo que concluimos luego de hablarlo muchas veces con el maestro.

_-Cántale, extráñala, pero que no te impida seguir con tu vida-_

* * *

"**Pero si yo estoy aquí y vuelvo por ti, para así estar juntos"**

_Había desaparecido un mes de CEDEF, pero debía volver, era necesario, podía abandonar la organización, pero nunca a mi maestro y mucho menos a Basil._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yolei, ella era mi mejor amiga, la había conocido en CEDEF_

_-¡Yolei!- exclamé abrazándola, la había extrañado mucho_

_-El maestro siente que lo traicionaste- dijo muy seria_

_-¡No! Yo solo…- pero me interrumpió_

_-Basil no quiere verte más, ahora es MI novio-_

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero…pero tu…mi mejor amiga-_

_-¿Mejor amiga? No me hagas reír- dijo riendo_

* * *

"**No puede ser, estás aquí"**

Vi pasar una hermosa cabellera la cual reconocí de inmediato. No podía ser, aquí se ocultaba, en la pequeña ciudad de Namimori, me acerque con paso rápido y decidido y llamé su nombre a lo que ella volteó y al verme pareció haber visto un fantasma, yo me acerqué más y la estreché entre mis brazos.

"**¿Me has escuchado cuando hablo de ti?"**

_-¿Pero que tiene ella, Basil-kun?- preguntó Sawada-dono_

_-Bueno, es hermosa, divertida, simpática, inteligente, linda, tierna, adorable, ingeniosa, inocente, ingenua, bellísima…-_

_-Entendí- dijo el castaño, yo reí ante su interrupción, podría hablar horas sobre ella_

_-¿Qué le viste a ese Basil?- preguntó mi nueva amiga_

_-Pues, le vi todo, tiene una cabellera hermosa, una ternura divertida, una sonrisa deslumbrante, una simpatía…-_

_-Ok, lo capto- respondió riendo-¿Por qué me da la impresión que si no te paro me tendrás hasta mañana elogiándolo?- ella tenía razón_

* * *

**_Nota Final: _**_Se me ha ant__ojado subir la primera parte de este One Shot mientras preparo otros ¿Qué les parece? :3 vamos con la pregunta de siempre x3 __¿De que otros personajes les gustarían One Shots?_

**_Respuestas de las Reviews:_**

_anachand7: Que ternura tu comentario ^^ y claro que no me arrepentiré de decirte que te sientas libre de pedir lo que quieras, los personajes que me pediste ya están en mi lista y si quieres pedir más yo no tengo problemas :3_

_sheblunar: ¿Que la chica la tome para variar no? x3 especialmente si es Tsuna ayudado por Hibari xD  
_


	5. Aviso :D

Hola muchachos y muchachas

Para que sea justo daré un plazode tres dias a partir de hoy nueve de Octubre para que ustedes voten por el siguiente One Shot que quieren ver :3 o mas bien leer ?) whatever, aquí les dejo el listado, el mas votado ser el proximo One Shot publicado y así x3 eso

Que gane el mejor! supongo ?)

Opciones (son los que me han pedido hasta ahora):

1.- SqualoXLectora

2.- FranXLectora

3.- XanxusXLectora

4.- DinoXLectora

5.- YamamotoXLectora

6.- GokuderaXLectora

7.- BelphegorXLectora

8.- MukuroXLectora

9.- ByakuranXLectora

10.- ColonelloAdultXLectora

* * *

Tambien hare One Shots dedicados, lo que significa que ustedes piden con uno o mas personajes una historia, me dicen su nombre y listo! :D espero se animen y estare ansiosa por ver sus votaciones de cual quieren que sea el siguiente Shot :3

_Un besote_

_Caitlin_


End file.
